


every song that i've ever known

by joydecoy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ?? i guess ??, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song Lyrics, lapslock, more to be updated as well, mostly just me just finding an excuse to be romantic through prose and rhymes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joydecoy/pseuds/joydecoy
Summary: 5 song lyrics that wonwoo’s written because of mingyu, and one time mingyu writes one of his own.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (lower case is intended)  
> seventeen's comeback has me hyped so here have a fic to celebrate !!

one.

 

it's been one of the busier days in their schedules, with a fansign, a radio interview and later on, even a variety show appearance. they all knew this was what they signed up for when they wanted to be an idol, but that doesn't stop them from passing out from exhaustion on the ride home anyway.

 

they're heading back to the dorm, the car driving down a road deserted at the late hour. the streetlights cast light on the inside of their car, illuminating orange on their bodies and the sides of their faces. it's quite beautiful, actually. 

 

wonwoo sits in the car with the rest of the hip hop team and woozi. seungcheol, hansol, and woozi sit at the front, while wonwoo and mingyu stretch out in the backseat. seungcheol and hansol are both fast asleep, if their weirdly in-time snores are any clue. wonwoo can hear jihoon singing along softly to the song playing on the radio, miraculously having enough energy to stay awake. his quiet voice rings out in the peaceful silence.

 

wonwoo had downed a cup of coffee before their variety show performance despite jeonghan’s warnings, and now he's wide awake and possibly regretting every decision he's made tonight. anything in his vision is impossibly sharp and hyperfocused, and brain-numbingly bright to his eyes. even worse, seokmin’s sleep talking has been getting worse as they go through the first week of their comeback, and frankly, trying to fall asleep at the dorm is nearly impossible; so wonwoo really, really needs this downtime.

 

willing himself to sleep, he lets his eyes fall close on their own. jihoon’s sweet voice crooning in the background fills his ears, and if he listens hard enough, he can hear mingyu's soft breaths; in and out, in and out.

 

but he still can't fall asleep.

 

muttering a curse under his breath, he opens his eyes. right at that moment, the car turns a particularly sharp curve in the road and everyone practically falls sideways. hansol and seungcheol accidentally hit their heads together like a pair of fools and they both stir awake, groaning loudly. jihoon cackles and claps his hands like he's watching a comedy. mingyu nearly smashes his head into wonwoo, too. instead, he rests softly on wonwoo’s shoulder, even sighing and shuffling closer to make himself more comfortable. 

 

great. just great. wonwoo tries and fails to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. it's been like this for a while now. mingyu would bump into him or reach over to grab something, and wonwoo’s chest would ache like a bruise.

 

today, it hurts more than usual as wonwoo glances over at mingyu’s sleeping face, and promptly loses his breath. the streetlights passing by catches on mingyu’s face perfectly, highlighting the shadow of his eyes, the angle of his nose, the curve of his lips. he looks like a modern god, like something loved and worshipped, revered and feared. wonwoo can’t stop staring at him, drinking in the magic of that moment. in his half-delirious state of mind, in that untouchably late hour, wonwoo comes to an epiphany: he loves mingyu. 

 

before sleeping that night, he opens up his notebook and scrawls down a few lines, vowing not to think about them again.

 

_ you’re a god in disguise, what do i have to lose? it’s a distant dream knocking on my heart, an offer i can’t refuse. you shake up my heart and i forget to breathe, you touch me and the whole world collapses into debris. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 song lyrics that wonwoo’s written because of mingyu, and one time mingyu writes one of his own.

two.

 

wonwoo wakes up with a start in the middle of the night, blinking blearily into the darkness of the room before cursing under his breath. there aren’t even any schedules planned for today (tomorrow?), one of the rare days for them to rest and recharge for more performances, more interviews. 

 

but his god-damned body hasn’t gotten that memo, apparently.

 

the room is dark and cool, pale moonlight filtering softly through the drawn curtains. it almost seems to be beckoning him to roll over and try to catch a few more hours of sleep. even dokyeom’s sleep-talking from the other bunk bed sounds more bearable. wonwoo pauses in his train of thought to listen closer, and- yep, dokyeom’s rehearsing the introduction for their new single again. at this point, wonwoo’s almost got the whole thing memorised by heart, too.

 

he shifts around a little on the bed, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep again. he almost succeeds, too, until he hears a loud yelp and an even louder crash coming from outside, the noises slightly muffled behind the door.

 

then, silence. 

 

it’s no big deal, right? a strange loud sound in the middle of the night that could be anything- and fuck, he has to go see what’s wrong, doesn’t he? against the logical part of his mind screaming not to do it, wonwoo gets up grudgingly to investigate anyway.

 

no one else would be awake at this time of the day, anyway; most of them stayed up to catch that last episode of a drama that hoshi got everyone addicted to, and woozi had dragged seungcheol to the studio to finish up that last song. today was a free day, too, so who the hell was making a ruckus outside?

 

slowly hauling himself up into a sitting position, he dangles his legs off the side of the rickety bunk bed. dokyeom’s sleep-talking has moved on to what seems to be an argument over a noraebang song choice with a make-believe jungkook. wonwoo stashes that information in his mind to tease dokyeom about later. some squinting at the clock shows that it’s only about 5am in the morning. great. just great.

 

tiptoeing past dokyeom quietly(poor boy needs to sleep more than wonwoo does, anyway), he twists open the doorknob and closes the door behind him quietly. the hallway is ominously dark like it’s trying out for an acting role in a horror movie, but wonwoo frankly couldn’t care less at this point in time. he trudges outside, yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

 

there’s a little bit more light in the living room, illuminated by a cute little panda nightlight (that jeonghan insists on keeping it turned on during the night-time, just in case). a dark shadow hovers at the dining table. wonwoo squints his eyes, and yeah, that shadow is only tall to be one person and one person only.

 

wonwoo sighs (again) and calls out, “mingyu-ah, what are you doing?” his voice comes out a little quiet and scratchy, but said shadow jumps half a foot into the air anyway and turns to face him. yep, that’s mingyu alright, in all his bed-headed, rumpled-pyjamas glory. even when he looks like he’s just slept through a tornado, he’s still as stunning as ever, and wonwoo might stare. just a little.

 

mingyu grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “uh, good morning, hyung. i might have accidentally split the last carton of milk on the floor?” his voice is soft too, softer than normal. wonwoo glances downwards to the puddle forming on the tiles, and the mop in mingyu’s hands.

 

“mingyu.” 

 

“hey, it’s not that big of a deal right?” mingyu tries to defend himself. if wonwoo squints in the dim light, he can make out a faint blush on mingyu’s face.

 

“ well, we shouldn’t cry over spilt milk anyway,” wonwoo says with a small grin, and mingyu makes a disgusted face, mop slapping onto the ground with a wet noise.

 

“ah, hyung,” he whines, and wonwoo’s smile grows bigger.

 

“what were you even trying to do, anyway?” he asks suspiciously. mingyu has a tendency of being awkward and clumsy and endearing as hell, but being awake at fuck o’clock in the morning is not one of his common traits.

 

“i got hungry,” mingyu whines, scrunching up his face in an attempt to do aegyo. wonwoo’s traitorous, sleep-addled mind whispers,  _ cute _ .  

 

“and the first thing you go for is the milk?” he asks amusedly.

 

“well, uh, i might also have finished all the chocolate in the kitchen.”

 

“all three jumbo bars of chocolate?”

 

“...yeah.” wonwoo snickers at mingyu’s reply, before another thought cuts off his laughter.

 

“wait, didn’t woozi say he wanted to finish eating that box of cereal today?” wonwoo raises an eyebrow at mingyu, then mentally face-palms when mingyu’s face blanches in horror.

 

“shit.”

 

“shit is damn right,” wonwoo deadpans. mingyu throws the mop to the ground, and the handle of the mop hits the floor loud enough for wonwoo to freeze for a moment. he doesn’t care though, and he steps forward to tug on wonwoo’s arm, dragging him to the door. 

 

“yah, what are you doing?” wonwoo protests.

 

“we need to go get milk, now. before woozi gets back from the studio and i die of mysterious circumstances.”

 

“in our pyjamas in the middle of the night?!”

 

“oh come on, we’re tall handsome boys, no one’s gonna attack us.” mingyu winks. wonwoo can’t argue with the ‘tall and handsome’ part, really.

 

the city air is cool against his skin as they step out of the building and start to make their way to the convenience store. it’s only a short distance away, the neon sign shining brightly in the darkness.

 

“race you there!” mingyu suddenly yells as he breaks into a sprint, and wonwoo curses loudly, chasing after him.

 

the sound of their footsteps thudding heavily against the concrete seems to hang in mid-air, unusually loud. there’s something about this moment, wonwoo thinks. there’s something about the intangible hour of the night, the pounding of his heart like a marching band, his breaths coming out as harsh pants.

 

there’s something about the crinkle of mingyu’s eyes as he directs his radiant smile onto wonwoo. the curve of his mouth, the happiness in his eyes. 

 

it’s blinding.

 

the convenience store is empty as they burst through the doors, and the cashier recognises them, gives them a worried look but greets them anyway. mingyu’s still laughing at nothing, slinging one arm over wonwoo’s shoulder as they make their way down the aisles. wonwoo swears his heart is pounding from the run and not anything else. nope. no way.  

 

the fluorescent lights of the store shine harshly on everything, turning things almost industrial-white. their own song plays over the tinny speakers, which is probably ironic or something, but still. they arrive at the milk aisle before wonwoo knows it. 

 

“ew, they sell caramel milk here?” mingyu wrinkles his nose, holding up the offensive carton gingerly. wonwoo scoffs, but suddenly, a flash of inspiration hits him.

 

“hey, do you know where they sell gross things?” wonwoo turns to ask.

 

there’s a beat of silence, then mingyu replies almost hesitatingly, “...where?” 

 

“at the grocery store,” wonwoo says with a shit-eating grin. but instead of groaning at the bad joke, mingyu bursts out laughing again, a loud guffaw that startles wonwoo and makes the cashier shoot them a dark look.

 

and maybe it’s the music of his laughter, the melody of it that’s been replaying in wonwoo’s head for weeks. maybe it’s the fact that mingyu trusts wonwoo and cares enough to drag him out of their dorms in the middle of the night just to get  _ milk _ , out of all things. maybe it’s because the whole world seems to shrink and narrow down to this very moment, just him and mingyu, where time seems to stop still for a moment, hanging in the air. he can’t look away even if he tried. 

 

and wonwoo falls just a little deeper in love with kim mingyu.

 

\----------

 

when they get back, it’s already about 6am, and only joshua and jun are awake, sitting at the table with matching mugs of coffee and chatting away animatedly. when they see wonwoo and mingyu, jun bursts out laughing, with joshua following shortly after.

 

“what were you guys doing? why were you out in pyjamas?” joshua laughs.

 

“an impromptu date?” jun teases, and wonwoo rolls his eyes even though he can feel his face heating up.

 

“you wish you could even get a date,” mingyu shoots back.

 

“wonwoo’s quite the catch, huh?” joshua joins in with jun, and they high-five across the table.

 

“you guys are gross,” wonwoo says, setting down the carton of milk onto the table. joshua and jun stare quizzically at it.

 

“ohhh, so that was the weird puddle on the floor.”

 

“and the mop.”

 

“speaking of gross, you have got to hear this shitty joke wonwoo told me earlier,” mingyu says excitedly, plopping down onto the chair beside joshua and leaning forward onto the table. wonwoo’s heart stutters in his chest a little.

 

“well, i’m gonna go back to sleep. see you guys in 5 hours, yeah?” wonwoo waves lightly, smiling at their words of “go get more sleep!” and “i heard dokyeom sleep-talk just now and he said that he misses you.”

 

as he lays back down on his bed and drifts off to sleep, he hears joshua and jun’s groans of disgust and above it, mingyu’s peals of laughter, bright and clear. 

 

wonwoo sleeps well after that, heart happy and content.

 

that evening, when everyone piles on the couch to wait for a new variety show to start (and woozi eats another bowl of cereal instead of ordering take-out), wonwoo makes up an excuse and lingers back in his room. when he’s finally alone in the room, he flips open to a familiar page in his notebook, and jots down a few more lyrics to a song that he’s never going to write.

 

_ you have a smile like a myriad of mirages, a promise of love that i’m still chasing. please, please tell me this isn’t an illusion, that the daydreams will come true. after all, even when the world topples over and stops spinning, all i still think about is you. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!  
> comments are always loved and even a kudos is appreciated yall  
> hmu @joydecoy on tumblr


End file.
